


Mistletoe & Misunderstandings

by floydig



Series: Stand-alone HP Microfics [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floydig/pseuds/floydig
Summary: In which Draco wants to propose and Harry misunderstands a conversation....“You’re a moronic fuck, Potter.”“You love me.”“I do. I really do.”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Stand-alone HP Microfics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015801
Kudos: 115
Collections: December 2020





	Mistletoe & Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> For the tumblr [ drarrymicrofic](https://drarrymicrofic.tumblr.com) prompt: _mistletoe._

“No, Harry and I will _not_ still be dating in two years. Merlin, Mother, I don’t know where you come up with such nonsense. We’re nearing thirty, share an apartment, and have been together for three years coming this Christmas. I think it’s been quite enough time, don’t you?”

A pause. Draco sighs. “So glad you agree, Mother. Yes, I was planning on doing it soon, perhaps—”

Heat and fog fill Harry’s head. He closes the door quietly and simply stands outside their bedroom for a moment.

Harry looks up at the mistletoe that he’s just finished hanging up. His heart falters and thumps painfully.

He feels a bit warm all over, not in a good way, no, more like hot, very hot, and hazy, and he’s not exactly sure—

Harry wraps his hand around the doorknob. It’s cold, hard, smooth. A shock against the bare skin of his palm. He attempts to take a slow, deep breath in, then out. In, then out. Like Draco does with him after the nightmares.

Harry understands. He wouldn’t want himself either.

Then it’s as if Ron has bonked him round the head.

And no. No! Harry doesn’t understand, not one bit! He and Draco don’t play mind games or hide serious things from one another! They do play the occasional prank and have banter that often leads to very fun, _pleasurable_ activities, however.

Draco is also a strong advocate for open, honest communication. Harry knows this well after _living_ with the infuriating, brilliant, demanding, delectable git. They’ve been talking about getting _married_ for Merlin’s sake!

So what exactly is Draco going on about, saying: _we won’t still be dating in two years?_

Harry’s certainly going to find out.

* * *

(He ends up with a ring on his finger and slow, soft kisses on his neck.)

“You’re a moronic fuck, Potter.” Draco lightly runs his fingertips through Harry’s hair, scratching his scalp as he goes.

Harry’s eyes flutter shut and he exhales, relaxed. He grins. “You love me.”

“I do. I really do.”

**Author's Note:**

> There’s this Tik Tok video I saw on tumblr.
> 
> Person A: Yeah we won’t still be dating in two years.  
> Person B: Wtf what do you mean? 😢  
> Person A: We’ll be _married._  
>  Person B: 😃😃
> 
> This was a fun one.
> 
> Here’s my [ tumblr](https://placate-flakeout.tumblr.com) :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
